Ripplestar's Destiny
by TwilightMistyMoon
Summary: Windwillow has broken the medicine cat code by falling in love and expecting kits. But what she doesn't know is that trouble is coming for all the Clans, and her kit is the only hope left. Rated T, includes battles.
1. Prologue

**Okay. So I've deleted all my old stories and decided to start FRESH. Unfortunately, I seems like I haven't had as much favorites, follows, and reviews than before. So enjoy, and please, please, please, remember to take at look at RippleClan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, just my writing.**

_**Prologue**_

Windwillow sighed. Slowly, she stretched out each leg and got out of her nest. Her belly felt heavy and full, but she already knew she was expecting kits. The elegant she-cat had fallen in love with Stormblaze, the deputy of IceClan. Windwillow knew she was going against the medicine cat code, so last night, she had decided to give birth in the woods, and then hand her kits over to Stormblaze, thus returning to her Clan and continuing her role as medicine cat. But what she didn't know was there was trouble coming for all the Clans, and her kit would be then one to save them all.


	2. Allegiances

**IceClan**

**Leader: **

Featherstar

**Deputy: **

Stormblaze

**Warriors: **

Fishtail

Foxheart

Redheart

Mistclaw

Hazelmouse

Spottedmist

Spidertail

Fireclaw

Shrewheart

**Apprentices:**

Stormpaw (mentor:Fireclaw)

Fluffypaw: (mentor:Shrewheart)

Flowerpaw: (mentor:Fishtail)

**Queens:**

Mouseflower

Goldenlight

**Elders:**

Hazeltail

Berryheart

Crackedtail

**Medicine Cat:**

Stormflower

**Kits: **

_*currently none*_

**WillowClan**

**Leader:**

Furstar

**Deputy:**

Leopardpelt

**Warriors:**

Tigerheart

Blazepelt

Redclaw

Yellowtail

Hazelmist

Whiskertail

Whispercloud

Waterlight

Mouseheart

**Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw (mentor:Whiskertail)

Bunnypaw: (mentor:Waterlight)

Foxpaw: (mentor:Hazelmist)

**Queens:**

Windwillow: (secretly, not in the nursery)

**Elders:**

Deadpaws

Oneheart

Brokenclaw

Brightberry

**Medicine Cat:**

Windwillow

**Kits:**

_*currently none*_

**StormClan**

**Leader:**

Clawstar

**Deputy:**

Fireflower

**Warriors:**

Fishheart

Blueclaw

Brightclaw

Sharpclaw

Tailcloud

Cloudmist

Spiderheart

Brokenleg

Leafshine

**Apprentices:**

_*currently none*_

**Queens:**

Blueflower

**Elders:**

_*currently none*_

**Medicine Cat:**

Duckface

**Kits:**

_*currently none*_

**PearlClan**

**Leader:**

Shinestar

**Deputy:**

Firetail

**Warriors:**

Blueheart

Firepelt

Blazeclaw

Mousetail

Lightningmist

Foxtail

Tallcloud

Flowerheart

**Apprentices:**

Duskpaw (mentor:Lightningmist)

**Queens:**

Jadeflower

**Elders:**

Berrytail

Brightflower

**Medicine Cat:**

Jayheart

**Kits:**

Mistkit

Lionkit


	3. Chapter 1

**Okay! Let's start! Please remember to review, if you do, your name will be mentioned in the next chapter. Goes for all chapters. **

_**Chapter One**_

Ripplekit blinked her eyes, and nuzzled closer to Stormblaze. Since she didn't know who her mother was, Stormblaze was given permission to sleep with Ripplekit in the nursery every night. Stormblaze grunted. Ripplekit saw Stormblaze get to his paws, and pad out the nursery quietly. She poked her head out. The sun hadn't even risen! What was her father doing? Night hunting? But Ripplekit knew better than to get involved in things that didn't need her, so she kept her mouth shut and fell back asleep.

Ripplekit opened her eyes once again. She was in a dark forest, with no stars in the pitch black sky. The tiny kit caught a glimpse of a cat in the distance, and began to run towards that mysterious StarClan warrior with the speed of a fox. Scared and shivering, she finally reached the cat. He was a tall, massive tabby, and his muscles rippled under is pelt. His claws gleamed under the moonlight. Ripplekit felt herself drawing away. But the cat kept following her. Finally, she asked,

"Wh-h-ho ar-re y-y-ou?" The tabby smirked.

"I am Tigerclaw. I invite you to join me, to learn the truth about your mother." Ripplekit glanced up. _The truth? __Stormblaze told me she died giving birth... _Her dad's lessons came back to her. _Do not go with strangers. Never listen to strangers. _

"No! I know the truth, she died giving birth! Go away!" The tabby hissed in outrage, his claws sliding out.

"You will follow me, and I will teach you how to become the greatest warrior. I can mentor you to become the greatest, but you must promise me one thing." At becoming a great warrior, Ripplekit perked up. _Maybe this cat is a legendary StarClan warrior! _

"What promise?"

"You must promise to stay loyal to me, and when the time comes, fight a battle against the ones you fear to fight against with me." Ripplekit thought for a moment. _Fight a battle against the ones I don't want to fight against? Great StarClan, does he want me to fight against IceClan? Wait, that's impossible! He's a StarClan warrior, he would never make me go against my __birth Clan, I guess he's just talking about foxes or badgers. _Taking a deep breath, she meowed, quietly,

"I promise." Tigerclaw grinned.

"Yes, good kit. You know, now, there is no going back. You must stick to me, the greatest warrior of all the Clans, thick and thin. And I will introduce you to my fellow partners one day. We will meet again, Ripplekit."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"I have my ways," Tigerclaw hissed, as he slowly faded away.

Ripplekit opened her eyes, to find herself back in her nest, without Stormblaze. _Maybe the was all just a dream, maybe that didn't even happen! _At this, she felt happy yet sad. She had wanted to become a great warrior, but not if it meant promising to stick to the strange Tigerclaw cat.

**All right? Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews, and please remember to join RippleClan!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Okay... chapter two! Sorry for the lateness, but my computer was dead and I was too lazy to charge it.**

_**Chapter Two**_

Ripplekit licked her fur desperately, trying to get it to be a little neater. Today was the day of her apprentice ceremony, and she wanted to look the best she can. Meanwhile, Featherstar padded into the medicine cave slowly, with a feeling of dread in her heart.

"Stormflower?" The delicate she cat meowed softly.

"Yes? Is that Feathertstar? Are you hurt?" A grey cat with a pelt as sleek as the water padded out of the shadows of the cave. "What do you need?"

Featherstar swallowed. "I had a dream last night..." she began. Stormflower perked up.

"A dream? Do you need me to interpret it?"

"Yes. Can you?"

"I will do my best. Now, please, continue."

Featherstar swallowed again. "A StarClan cat called Daisytail visited me in a dream. She said that there would be a different ripple in the Clan, and I must guide it well to make sure it doesn't run far, because one day all the Clans will depend on this. After that, she faded away, and I found myself in the Dark Forest. At least, I think it was the Dark Forest. A huge, massive, cat took Daisytail's place and introduced himself as Tigerclaw. He growled in a voice so low I could barely hear it. He said that the time to destroy all the Clans has come, for he has stolen our last chance." Featherstar sighed, and whispered: "Is our Clan going to face great danger? Stormflower, please tell me that you understand it."

The medicine cat sighed. "Featherstar, I cannot promise you anything, but I can tell you what I think of this dream. The different ripple, I think, is Ripplekit. She's never really fit in, and we all know she's a not completely IceClan blood. I mean, tomcats cannot have kits! And Daisytail probably meant to guide Ripplekit well, and, as for Tigerclaw, he may have visited Ripplekit in her dreams."

Featherstar gasped. The world was spinning. "What can I do?"

"My advice, Featherstar, is to take Ripplekit as your own apprentice."

"My own apprentice?! But..."

Stormflower sighed once again. "Featherstar, which matters more? You, or your Clan? Please, take Ripplekit, and guide her into that perfect warrior with a pure heart."

Featherstar nodded. "Thank you, Stormflower." With that, she padded out of the cave and into the clearing. She leaped easily onto the Highledge. "Will all cats old enough to swim in the currents of winter gather before me!" Nearly all cats padded out and sat beside the Highledge. Stormflower leaped up beside her and whispered,

"Remember, she must be your apprentice." Featherstar nodded and dismissed her.

"Ripplekit, come forward." The young cat bounced in front of her. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Ripplepaw. StarClan mourns the loss of your "mother", and we hope you will become a greater warrior in her place. Your mentor shall be I, Featherstar."

**So, how was that? I'm planning on starting a new story, called Warrior Cats High School, but until then, review, follow, favorite, join RippleClan, and read!**


End file.
